In Sep. 11, 2001, the World Trade Center in New York, U.S. and some other places experienced tragic suicidal attacks by the hijackers, which brought an enormous shock to the world. To prevent such incidents from re-occurring in the world, in addition to strengthening the routine investigation and safety check, new techniques are needed to prevent such incidents. To this end, the inventor develops this invention.